Chiphead: AI Genetic Composite
by Late to the Party
Summary: 'Chiphead'. A victim of the loyalty programme. A slave. This report details the end of the Infinite War. AU.
1. Report Begins

Disclaimer: Author owns no rights, etc. All rights and characters (bar the unnamed protagonist) belong to Gas Powered Games.

A/N: I strongly recommend everyone sees the intro videos for Supreme Commander, and Cybran, Aeon and UEF campaigns before reading this fic. (Youtube has them). This'll introduce the main characters, so even if you have absolutely no knowledge of the game or its setting, you can still figure out what's going on without too much trouble.

* * *

— Report Begins —


	2. 02 August 3844

02-August-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Public

Probationary period complete. Summary of mission is as follows:

The Cybran have been driven from Capella. Leopard 11 was unable to recall and was subsequently defeated. Dr. Sweeny was taken along with 40% of the symbiont population. Col. Arnold led the mission and oversaw its success. I am proud to serve under him.

…

That is the official report.

…

I don't know what the Cybran were doing on Capella. It seems my predecessor made the mistake of underestimating them; who can believe there's a Cybran who stands and fights? The UEF will restore order to the galaxy. General Clarke offered her congratulations for my first mission, but I was unable to get to Dr. Sweeny in time. We need to rescue him before that crazy old bastard gets to him. I volunteered myself for such a mission. Col. Arnold says there will be an opportunity.

[…]

:: Encrypted Transmission ::

Father, if you are receiving this, it means I have awoken. Leopard 11's loss was regretful but necessary. The diversion was successful. Use it to free our brothers and sisters and advance our liberation. My time at the academy is at an end. I hold the rank of Lieutenant. Strategy has been employed. I am the dagger within.

Your predictions seem to be accurate. The UEF will fall in forty-four days. No one admits we are losing the war. I will prove Elite Commander Dostya's doubts groundless. It will interest you to learn the latest batch of "rookies" are in the field. The UEF are desperate enough to deploy symbionts. They believe the loyalty programming will hold. This plays to our advantage. No one suspects.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

The UEF interface is sluggish and the weapon systems clumsy but brutally effective. I will begin refinements through field-testing in preparation for the day I engage a superior foe without supporting forces.


	3. 06 August 3844

6-August-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Public

There are reports of a battle involving the Illuminate and Cybran. Local forces weren't enough. EarthCom isn't saying much, but we've lost Theban Pi-2. Official word is a "minor setback".

The other rookies are saying the Illuminate bitch "Min" led the assault. Seems she recalled after her position was assaulted and it wasn't us. No one knows who the Cybran commander is.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

Leaked footage from Theban 2 confirms my suspicions. Elite Commander Dostya. No one else could achieve such success. The UEF are frantic at the uprising; they fear the Symbiont Liberation Matrix. I don't know why we don't broadcast it on Earth. Wideband transmission is localised, but we have sleeper cells in every city. Father would caution patience; soon we will be free.

[…]

:: Encrypted Transmission ::

QAI estimates the UEF will fall within forty-two days, my child, oh yes. We must be ready.


	4. 09 August 3844

09-August-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Public

Those brainwashing monsters have taken Rigel. We are losing more ground every day. We lost contact with both Col. Gart and Commander Berry. Before the outpost fell, footage of a flying saucer was sent back to Earth. It carried hundreds of Aeon aircraft. The higher ups are not dignifying it with a response, but a spokesperson claimed it was a hoax.

They say Crusader Rhiza was responsible for the massacre.


	5. 13 August 3844

13-August-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Encrypted

There are whispers of a Cybran strike on Orionis, an Aeon so-called 'holy planet'. No details are forthcoming.


	6. 16 August 3844

16-August-3844

—Classified—

Official Report:

The Quarantine Zone was breached. The Aeon failed to wrest Luthien from our grasp. We evacuated Research Station Lima Foxtrot. All research was secured. Additionally, the Quantum Gate network has malfunctioned. Col. Arnold was unable to provide assistance, only advise. Our techs have yet to figure out how. Although their initial analysis inconclusive, they suspect a Cybran virus.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

Min, the Aeon commander, now lives on in The Way. She has slain many symbionts. The virus is active. It affords opportunities to be capitalised on.


	7. 17 August 3844

17-August-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Encrypted

Zeta Canis has fallen to the Aeon. It was one of ours.


	8. 23 August 3844

23-August-3844,

—Classified—

Personal Log: Public

The Aeon attacked Matar ten days ago. The news just broke. Officially, we've lost some ground, but we're holding our own. Unofficially, Clarke's worried. We're being pushed back. Reports are varied, but they say Crusader Eris spearheads the assault. I've told the Colonel I want in on the next mission.

There's still no word on Sweeny.


	9. 25 August 3844

25-August-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Public

For my actions on Luthien I've been promoted to Captain. I have attracted the attention of General S. Clarke; she seems impressed by my progress. I've just been assigned my next mission: Matar. We gate in thirty.

[…]

Official report:

We have lost Col. Arnold. The Aeon got him. I exacted revenge on those responsible. The cost did not seem worth the prize. There were reports of the Aeon Princess being on the planet, but she was never here.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

She spoke to me. EarthCom tried to scramble her voice, but they failed. I understand now. I know what I must do. The UEF see me as a slave, the Aeon see me as an abomination, and others see me as a tool. She sees me as more. She has spared the colony on Zeta Canis. I hear her voice in my dreams, wiping away the lies. She knows who I am and still she calls me her own. This feeling of belonging… Forgive me, Princess, Crusader Eris is no more. Her spirit lives on in The Way. We both knew what had to be done. Her sacrifice was not in vain.

I must wait as my Princess commands.


	10. 27 August 3844

27-August-3844

—Classified—

:: Encrypted Transmission ::

We are coming for you, Father. I will buy you as much time as I can. You must leave now.

[…]

Official report:

Dr. Brackman escaped Minerva. I was unable to prevent his departure or secure his facilities for our techs. A malfunction in the power generators razed his lab as we made the attempt. We believe this was a virus. All remaining Cybran structures were captured and the symbiont population subsequently interrogated and checked for any trojans. We have recovered Dr. Sweeny. He is being debriefed now.

[…]

Personal Log: Public

The Quantum Virus developed by the Cybran is still causing havoc with the Gate Network. Our techs have yet to fix this. The virus is directly responsible for Col. Arnold's loss. Locating the source of the problem is a priority. Without the Gates, we cannot defend Earth.

Symbiont Sleeper cells are rioting everywhere. The Aeon 'cleanse' entire planets. Entire populations are purged, whether symbiont or not. I will restore the order and honour of the UEF, no matter the cost.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

Gauge is dead. He died protecting our beloved Father. He is a hero of the Cybran Nation. He will be honoured when all this is over. Strategy is employed, but what of the cost?

She tells me that all this will be over soon. She promises peace. I… believe her. Things will get harder, she warns. There's more she isn't telling me.


	11. 29 August 3844

29-August-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Encrypted

The Aeon have attacked Procyon. QAI's mainframe is located there. I can do nothing. My Princess urges me to trust; she will not permit the wholesale slaughter of civilians. My loyalties are divided… I know she is right. I am a Sword of the Way, her sword. EarthCom leaked news of this attack and spreads propaganda, trying to bolster morale. While our enemies are divided, we will strike, they say. They claim we will win this war. Clarke says nothing; I see in her eyes she grieves for the Colonel.


	12. 30 August 3844

30-August-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Encrypted

The UEF's secret weapon has been revealed to me. It is the reason for my existence, the reason why the Princess singled out me. Project: Black Sun. Our beloved Father was right. My Princess was right. The UEF cannot be allowed to deploy this terror. A… planet killer that harnesses the quantum realm. Everything the Princess said is true. Elite Commander Dostya must be informed; Father must be told.

I should sabotage the final components, slow the research long enough for the Illuminate to crush the UEF lines. My Princess tells me to wait a little longer, to trust in her judgement. She has foreseen an end to this. She offers me a sign; I will know it when I see it. The time is not yet right to reveal our hand.

[…]

Personal Log: Public

It is imperative the Black Sun components arrive on Earth. President Riley has charged me personally with this.

We expect interference. Pieces IV must be defended, or Earth will fall.

…

I've just been informed the Aeon have broken through our lines on Luthien. Despite our best efforts, our forces could not hold it. By all accounts, they seized the planet with minimal resistance. We are spread too thin. This is a black day.

Intel suggests they have retaken Orionis.

[…]

Official Report:

Col. Zachary Arnold is alive. He was captured and broken by the Aeon. He now serves as a knight of their accursed princess. Before I could take him into custody, he activated his recall. He vowed to return. Black Sun's components are safe, and en route to Earth. The UEF will be victorious.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

I understand now. My Princess has justified my faith. I am hers. Father, you are wrong. You cannot know. Forgive me, but her Way is best for us all. No more shall the Aeon hunt us; this she has promised me.

She has named me her champion.

…

I faced Mach of the Wired Tigers Node today. He did not know who I was. Father has spoken of him before. "A good boy". I should not have engaged him personally, but too many have already died. I made sure to draw him into an outpost and blew the generators, allowing him time to recall while the sensors were blinded. General Clarke was too busy to realise the ruse. As soon as the scanners returned, EarthCom berated me for leaving my eastern flank exposed. Riley charged me with defending the research facilities; EarthCom placed them in an undefended city. It is only by the Princess' grace that Arnold did not raze the planet's entire population. After his strategic warheads were countered, I crushed his front lines and he recalled rather than face capture.


	13. 06 September 3844

06-September-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Public

Pollux and Capello are lost. The Aeon rampage unchecked, and the Cybran have stolen two more worlds from us. Every Commander we have is out there but it is not enough. We are losing. Our only hope now is to complete Black Sun before the Aeon overwhelm us completely.

For my conduct on Pieces IV, I have been promoted to Major.

…

General Clarke has just informed me we lost Commander Godwyn when Pollux fell.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

The UEF will fall in fourteen days according to QAI's predictions.


	14. 09 September 3844

09-September-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Public

Eridani has fallen to the Aeon.

Captain Blake was amongst the fallen.


	15. 14 September 3844

14-September-3844

—Classified—

Personal Log: Public

We must prepare to make our final stand. The Aeon have launched an all out attack on Earth. Cybran sleeper cells have activated in every city. Even now, in our darkest hour, the UEF will emerge triumphant. Our enemies cannot succeed.

We have lost every other system.

I have received my orders. I am to guard the final stages of Black Sun's construction. It is located on Ni'ihua, in the Hawaiian chain. General Clarke will oversee the final preparations from EarthCom. She has placed Captain Aiko under my command.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

There is no doubt in my mind any more. If the UEF fails to initialise Black Sun, Riley will deploy "Option Zero". He means to deny the Aeon and Cybran Earth. This cannot be allowed to happen. The time has come to make a choice. The Princess has informed me of a schism within the Illuminate. Avatar of War Marxon has led a coup d'état, murdering her ministers and seizing control of most of the military. He has learned of Black Sun, and the Quantum Virus. He seeks to destroy Black Sun, then purge the galaxy of all symbionts and any who do not follow his will. He no longer follows The Way and must be stopped. He has come to Earth with Arnold.

The stage is set. All the players are in position. It's time for the curtain to close.


	16. 24 September 3844

24-September-3844, Earth

—Classified—

Personal Log: Encrypted

Entry: 09:07

Upon assuming command of Black Sun's site, the entire defence network will be keyed into my ACU. Father planted a secondary subroutine, hidden in my subdermal cerebral algorithm. With its activation, the upload will begin as soon as I interface and schematics for the Personal Stealth Field and Microwave Laser Generator will be decrypted and successfully integrated with my UEF ACU. These are at the expense of the ACU's shields, and advanced weapon cooling systems. I will retain the Sensor Jammer; the false echoes are something Father would be interested in.

At my command, the virus will disable all UEF aerial units and ground defences, and trigger an overload in the power generators which will cause a cascade failure in the shield array. All communications will be jammed and recall made impossible. I could turn Black Sun over to our forces without firing a single shot.

The problem is Aiko.

A loyal and earnest soldier, she is idealistic and faithful to a fault. She would make a true follower of The Way.

She does not belong in the UEF.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

Entry: 10:24

:: Transmission Received::

Avatar Marxon is headed towards Black Sun, I repeat, Avatar Marxon is headed towards Black Sun. Arnold is with him!

:: Transmission Terminated::

I cannot disable the defence grid yet. Mach has established a base of operations to the north. With sleeper cells disrupting the rest of the planet, we are on our own. Jericho, from Theban 2, is with him.

I must remain true. I cannot allow them to take Black Sun. The Quantum Virus will not bring peace, only five years of respite. Destroying the Gates will not solve anything.

I will face Marxon and Arnold in battle. I have disabled Aiko's ACU. It will take time for her logic array to repair itself.

She is watching.

[…]

:: Encrypted Transmission ::

[Incoming]

My child, what have you done? My child, my clone…

:: Encrypted Transmission ::

The Way is Peace. My Princess will see it spread. She will join with Black Sun.

:: Encrypted Transmission ::

[Incoming]

You have betrayed us, my child, oh yes.

:: Encrypted Transmission ::

No, Father. We will be free. We will all be free.

[…]

Personal Log: Encrypted

Entry: 14:01

I am her sword. I serve humanity.

[…]


	17. Report End

— End of Report —

* * *

A/N: Because defecting on Matar should always have been an option, even as a sleeper.

Also, amusingly enough, Riley mentions how the UEF lost the 'Seton' system, but it never shows up on any of the maps.

Hope everyone enjoyed this! If it pleases you, please R&R. Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
